The invention relates to modification of acoustical properties of an area or enclosure. Especially, the inventions concerns components which can be assembled and affixed in operative position to a wall and/or a ceiling of an enclosure.
Devices and/or systems to improve the acoustical properties of enclosures by eliminating distortional effects such as echoes, reverberations, amplified bass tones, uneven volume distribution, nodes, etc. are known. However, extant devices generally employ large volume panels that attach to walls or employ floor standing structures. Such panels and related structures are usually of bulky, heavy, and expensive construction. They are difficult and expensive to install, remove, transport and/or store. Such large and/or floor standing devices also substantially reduce usable space, especially floor space, within an enclosure.
The instant art comprises a bracket that can be easily broken down into a substantially flat sheet, and a panel, both of relatively small volume, thereby enabling easy storage and/or transport. The combination is easily installed or removed and the panel is easily attached to the bracket and/or removed from the bracket.
The instant technology, by providing less bulky devices that are more easily deployed, more easily removed, more easily transported and/or more easily stored, while remaining equally as effective as previous technology, significantly advances the art.